1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of Consumer-to-Business commerce. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for facilitating commerce among consumers and service providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The local service economy is dominated by inefficiency. Many factors contribute to this inefficiency. For example, consumers have difficulties identifying appropriate service providers to meet their needs; and consumers cannot readily distinguish relative service provider quality. In addition, there is an inherent knowledge gap between consumers and service providers. Consequently, consumers and service providers experience difficulty communicating with one another. Furthermore, the ability to create a competitive marketplace is hindered by the consumers' inability to easily identify and communicate with multiple service providers.
In light of the foregoing, what is needed is an intelligent mechanism to match educated, ready-to-act consumers and pre-qualified service providers.